


The Best in a While

by SnowWhitesBite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Dick Scott, Drunk Stiles, Gen, Jackass Issac, Might hate Scott after this, Sad/Angry/Guilty Stiles, Sweet Derek, Understanding Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhitesBite/pseuds/SnowWhitesBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a bad day, a really bad day and he get comfort from where he least expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best in a While

**Author's Note:**

> Edited it today. I've been looking over my works and i couldn't believe how many problems were in this. ~ Megan

Scott tires. He does but he is a sucky friend. Stiles knows he would be better if it wasn't for all of the werewolf crap and the only reason he is a werewolf is because Stiles wanted to see a dead body. So Stiles doesn't blame Scott. He blames himself. Lately he was reminded about all of things that is his fault. Stiles knows it is his fault his mother died. He knows that, but still it hurt so much when his father said that to him as Lydia's party. In his mind he knows that it wasn't really his dad who had said that, but in his heart he knows it's true. So that is how Stiles got here laying in bed on the day his mother died thinking about all of the thing's he had done wrong in his life and the people's lives he has ruined. After a while he couldn't stand being alone in this house. The place she used to live he had to get out of there.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and took out the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet and walked out of his house and walked into the woods. He knew being alone in the woods was a dumb idea with the Kanima and all, but right now he could care less. Matter of fact he would like it if it came out of the woods and killed him. He wouldn't be able to ruin anyone else lives that way. Stiles know he is depressed. He's not stupid, but he can't do anything about it. He sure as hell isn't going to tell Scott anything. Not after he was kidnapped by the crazy ass old man, and Scott was to busy with his werewolf friends to even look for him. Scott knew Stiles was gone, but he did nothing to try and find Stiles he was to busy with Issac.

"Stupid Issac. Stupid Scott. STUPID WEREWOLF'S." Stiles yelled after drinking half the bottle of alcohol. He stood up after a while and walked deeper into the woods not knowing where he was going still holding on to the alcohol in his hand. He was to drunk to care. He was to drunk to care about the footsteps he heard following him. He turned around and yelled "Come and get me, you giant fucking lizard. Come and eat me!". But it wasn't Kanima who was following him is was Derek and Scott.

"Stiles, What are you doing are you stupid" Derek yelled at Stiles. Stiles was to busy staring at Scott to care what the sourwolf had to say. "Oh look who showed up Sourwolf and the worst friend in huma- No wait, werewolf history." Stiles yelled stumbling over his words focused on the two in front of him and chucked the bottle of alcohol at Scott's head ,but he caught it and walked towards Stiles whose face was red with anger.

"Stiles whats wrong?" asked Scott coming closer to Stiles as Derek was growling at Stiles. "Like you care. Get your damn dog to leave me alone." He said to Derek pointing at Scott who stopped coming closer at that comment.

"Scott. Go I'll handle this." Derek said to Scott who look as if he wanted to argue but Derek wasn't having any of it and gave Scott of his famous do-as-i-say-or-i'll-kill-you looks. With out another word Scott left.

"Stiles. Tell me whats wrong now." Derek said softly to Stiles who had slid down the trunk of a tree while Scott was leaving.

"Scott forgot what today meant to me. What today is." He said still pissed off. Derek had never seen Stiles this way and it was a little sad to see him like this. He liked to better when Stiles was talking and laughing nonstop, but of course he would never admit it.

"What does today mean Stiles?" Derek asked walking over to Stiles and sitting next to him on the ground.

"It was 9 years ago today that my mom died." Stiles said now crying silently. Derek could feel the sadness and anger radiating from Stiles, but there was something else, there was guilt. Why would Stiles feel guilty, he was only eight. How could he think it was his fault.

Slowly Derek asked "How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"No It's fine. Me and mom were driving to the store to get me a new video game when a truck came out of no where and smashed into us. The car we were in flipped and rolled down the hill. I was stuck and she was bleeding I just has to sit there and talk to her and tried to keep her awake ,but I failed. I came out of the wreck with nothing but a broken arm, and some cuts. If I hadn't want the fucking game." Stiles said through the sobs that now came out of his mouth. Derek hated that such a broken and ugly sound could come out of that beautiful kid who was sitting beside him.

Derek pulled him into a hung and let him cry on his shoulder. When he finally became silent Derek discovered Stiles cried himself to sleep. Derek didn't blame him, he knew exactly how grief could tire a person out. Derek picked him up and walked him to his car. In silence he drove Stiles home, and carried him into his room and carefully laid him on his bed and tucked him in before jumping out of Stiles window and driving home. That night Stiles didn't have nightmares like usual. He was more peaceful then he had been in a while. He didn't know if he should feel guilty about that or not.


End file.
